La magia sí existe
by Urshena
Summary: Después de que Annie encontrara una curiosa frase en un libro firmado por Rowling, su mundo, tal y como ella lo conoce, se pone patas arriba. Y ella no tiene ninguna intención de remediarlo.
1. Rowling

Annie cerró los ojos y sonrió, feliz. Por fin había acabado el libro. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, ya que había pasado toda la noche devorando con ansiedad cada una de las palabras de aquel. Realmente era una sensación maravillosa. Su mirada deambuló por las paredes de su habitación, vestidas con estanterías repletas de libros, parando en su gran reloj. Aún eran las cuatro. Las cuatro. ¡Oh, no!, ¡sus amigas llegarían de un momento a otro! Corrió esperanzada escaleras abajo,a lo mejor le daba tiempo a cerrar la puerta principal y hacerse la muerta.

Intento fallido.

Dos chicas altas, una rubia, y otra morena, entraron felices en el recibidor.

-¡Annie! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte! Realmente llegué a pensar que nunca saldrías de tu habitación.- dijo la rubia.

-¿Es que no quieres divertirte un poco? Venga, vamos, sube a tu habitación, hay que coger tu bolso.- respondió la morena.

Annie soltó un bufido resignado y fue subiendo las grandes escaleras de mármol. Nina y Astrea podían llegar a ser tremendamente inoportunas. Al llegar a la habitación, mientras Annie buscaba su bolso, sus amigas empezaron a curiosear.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Nina, sujetando con expresión acusadora un libro.

-¿Cómo se llama? Venga Nina, déjame verlo. Veamos…

-Harry Potter y la cámara secreta.-

-¿Harry qué?-

-¡Dios mío Annie! ¿Otra vez leyendo estos estúpidos libros? ¡Son para críos!

Annie las miró, ofendida, y respondió:

-¡No son libros para críos! A mí me gustan, mucho. Deberíais probar a leer de vez en cuando, para variar-.

Las chicas la miraron fijamente, para ver si bromeaba, y luego se rieron fuertemente, sujetándose el abdomen con las manos.

-¡Abracadabra!- dijo Astrea.

Y volvieron a reírse de nuevo. Cuando por fin pararon, se giraron para mirar a Annie, que ya estaba esperando en la puerta, con el bolso en la mano, y las tres salieron de casa, para entrar en el flamante descapotable de Nina.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el centro comercial, sus amigas comenzaron a parlotear sobre a qué tienda irían, y si agotarían sus tarjetas de crédito. Aprovechando la ocasión, Annie dijo:

-Bueno chicas, ¿Qué os parece si voy un poco a mi aire?-

-A mí me parece bien.-

-Sí, maravilloso, nos vemos a las seis.-

Annie no cabía en sí de gozo. Sus amigas ni se habían dado cuenta, pero antes de salir, ella había metido en su bolso, el libro.

Había oído que el tercer libro, acababa de salir, y no iba a perder la oportunidad de tenerlo.

Metida en sus pensamientos, no advirtió el gran cartel que había delante de la librería, hasta que estuvo ante sus narices. Un gran cartel que rezaba:

-J.K. Rowling, firma de libros.

Sin querer, un chillido de emoción escapó de los labios de Annie, haciendo que varias miradas curiosas se detuvieran en ella.

Rowling. Rowling estaba allí. La mejor escritora del mundo estaba allí. La piernas de Annie temblaron, al tiempo que se unía a la cola. Realmente, hoy era su día de suerte.

La cola avanzaba lentamente, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba frente a Rowling, que cogía un ejemplar cualquiera de El prisionero de Azkaban, y se disponía a firmarlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, las palabras de Annie surgieron de su boca.

-No sabe cuál agradecida estoy de conocerla, señora Rowling, la admiro muchísimo. Me fascina muchísimo que haya podido crear todo un mundo mágico sólo con su mente, es algo simplemente maravilloso, ojalá todo eso existiera de verdad, daría mi vida por…

Rowling la interrumpió, con su tranquilizadora voz, diciendo:

-¿Y quién dice que no exista? ¿Quién dice que no hay otros mundos que no conocemos, llenos de magia, para la gente que cree?.-

Mientras Annie la miraba, tratando boquiabierta de responder, Rowling bajó su mirada, aún sonriendo, y le devolvió su libro, ya firmado, con una enigmática sonrisa.

A Annie apenas le dio tiempo a murmurar un gracias, antes de que la cola avanzara y tuviera que salir de allí. Casi eran las seis.

Mientras se dirigía al punto de encuentro con sus amigas, abrió el libro, para contemplar la firma de Rowling, y se sorprendió, al ver que además de su firma, Rowling había escrito algo más.

-La magia sí existe, para aquellos que creen.-


	2. Increíble

Había apenas unas horas que había llegado a casa. Nada más llegar, se encontró un mensaje de su madre, diciendo que no los vería en unos días, por asuntos de negocios. Toda una sorpresa, pensó sarcásticamente, ya que casi nunca veía a sus padres.

Ahora estaba en el sofá, viendo una simple película con unos actores realmente pésimos.

Casi había quitado de su cabeza las palabras de la sabia Rowling.

Casi.

Pero se hacía continuas preguntas al respecto. ¿Qué quería decir con esa frase?, ¿Por qué se la ponía a ella?

Un fuerte trueno la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo temblar la casa. La fuerte lluvia amenazaba con inundar su casa, y las nubes negras sumían todo en la oscuridad, oscuridad que sólo remitía con algún centelleante relámpago.

Estaban a finales de agosto, y Annie aún no había tenido una tarde familiar propiamente dicha. Sus padres siempre tenían mucho trabajo y ningún tiempo para ella. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a la soledad de la casa. Bueno, más que casa, parecía una mansión. Los padres de Annie eran inmensamente ricos, y su casa la demostraba. Sin embargo, Annie podía asegurar, que todo aquel dinero, no la hacía sentir absolutamente feliz. La hacía sentir poderosa, segura de sí misma, y muchas cosas más. Pero no le aportaba felicidad plena.

Su casa era tan sofisticada que casi parecía fría. Rezumaba elegancia por cada columna, cada pared, cada baldosa y cada lámpara de araña.

Annie no se quejaba, puesto que nunca había sentido necesidad de algo. Siempre había tenido lo que quería, pero a pesar de eso, no era ni vanidosa ni egocéntrica.

Aunque Nina y Astrea eran otra cosa.

No había cosa que más les gustara en el mundo que mirarse en el espejo. Podían pasar horas contemplando su reflejo en el cristal.

Annie había probado varias veces a mirarse como lo hacían ellas, para ver si era realmente tan maravilloso. Pero cuando se miraba, ella sólo veía una tez blanca como la nieve, unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda, y una larga cabellera castaña oscura con largos tirabuzones.

A ella no le parecía gran cosa, aunque sus amigas dijeran lo contrario.

Lo único que realmente le agradaba era su pelo. Lo tenía tan largo que casi llegaba a sus caderas. Y en verdad, era un pelo espléndido.

Con tantas cosas que tenía en su mente, apenas se había dado cuenta de que un ruido extraño, parecido al de una moto de gran potencia, se oía al otro lado de la calle.

Tampoco oyó los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta principal, con una lentitud exasperante.

Lo que sí escuchó, muy claramente, fueron los golpes que resonaron en toda la casa, que parecían venir de un gigantesco puño golpeando la puerta.

Annie se levantó del sofá, asustada por el ruido, y entre asustada y curiosa, fue a abrir la puerta.

Un gran hombre, que literalmente medía más que su puerta, con un enmendado abrigo y una larga barba, en medio de la cuál lucía una sonrisa fue lo que se encontró.

A Annie aquel hombre le resultaba terriblemente familiar, pero antes de que pudiera confirmar sus sospechas, el hombre con una aún mayor sonrisa dijo:

-Permíteme presentarme, soy Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts.


	3. Callejón Diagón

Eso no podía estar pasando.

Annie estaba en estado de shock, intentando encontrarle el sentido a la situación actual.

Pero la situación actual no tenía sentido.

-Pero, tú no eres real. Eres un personaje ficticio.- logró decir amedrentada y balbuceante.

Hagrid soltó una carcajada que hizo retumbar el suelo.

-¿Tú no me ves, Annie? ¿Cómo no voy a ser real?

-Bueno, a ti te hizo Rowling, así que…

-¿Rowling? ¿Quién es esa? Me parece a mí que pasar tanto tiempo en el mundo muggle empieza a trastornarte. Ya se lo dije yo a Dumbledore, por supuesto, que tanto tiempo con ellos te acabaría afectando.

-¿Cómo que tanto tiempo con ellos? No lo entiendo. Hagrid, yo soy muggle.

Hagrid esbozó una gran sonrisa y dijo, con emoción contenida:

-Annie, tú eres una bruja.

Esta vez, fue a Annie a la que le tocó reir fuerte.

-¿Yo? ¿Una bruja? No sé qué clase de broma esta, pero…

-¿Broma? Annie, siéntate, te voy a contar una historia, tu historia.

A Annie le pareció verdaderamente extraño que la invitaran a sentarse en su casa, pero de todas formas accedió.

-Voy a comenzar a contarte la historia de todo esto, así que permanece callada, y no me interrumpas.

Annie asintió, conforme.

-Vamos a empezar. Bueno, veamos, no sé muy bien cómo explicarte esto, pero, en fin, bueno, tus padres no son tus padres. Son tus padres muggles. Una tapadera.

-Eso ya lo sé. Ya sé que soy adoptada.

-Ah, bueno, eso facilita las cosas. Pero, ¿sabes quién son tus padres de verdad? Pues escucha atentamente Annie, pues aquí empieza la historia de verdad. Tus padres, eran unos brujos muy poderosos, verdaderamente poderosos, que fueron mortífagos. Los mortífagos…

-Ya sé lo qué son los mortífagos.

-Ah, bueno, eso facilita las cosas. Bueno, Dumbledore me advirtió qué sabías mucho, aunque no me imaginé qué…

-Hagrid, sé casi todo lo que hay que saber sobre el mundo mágico. Puedes ahorrarte las explicaciones. Ahora continúa.

-Ah, bueno. ¿Por dónde iba? Veamos… ¡Ah, sí! Tus padres fueron unos poderosos mortífagos. Aunque lo fueron por obligación, claro. En realidad, eran espías, que trabajaban para Dumbledore, pero Quién-tú-sabes jamás se entero. Cuando te tuvieron a ti, tus padres te entregaron a Dumbledore, ya que decían que el mundo mágico, en aquella época, no era seguro para ti. Y Dumbledore opinaba igual. Así que te entregaron a una pareja muggle, para que cuidara de ti, como si fueras su propia hija. Poco después, tus padres murieron, ya que les alcanzó una maldición asesina prohibida. Pero tú estabas a salvo, estabas con tus padres muggles, y no tenías de que preocuparte. Dumbledore pensaba integrarte en el primer curso en Hogwarts, pero perdimos el contacto contigo, y con tus padres muggles. Pero ahora, que va a comenzar el tercer curso en Hogwarts, hemos vuelto a saber de ti, ya que tienes un aura mágica, muy poderosa, que nos ha servido para encontrarte. Así que queremos que vengas ahora a Hogwarts, qué seas seleccionada para una de las cuatro casas, y qué empieces tu educación mágica, Annie Prewett.

-¿Y sí de verdad soy una bruja, cómo se supone que voy a empezar mi educación mágica, en tercer curso? ¿Y cómo se puede perder el contacto conmigo sí sois mágicos? ¿Y qué es eso de Annie Prewett? Yo me llamo Annie Lorde.

-Dumbledore me advirtió de que eras perspicaz y de que me harías preguntas, sí, por supuesto que me advirtió, y me dijo que él mismo te daría todas las respuestas, así que no puedo responder a ninguna de tus preguntas, bueno, a la mayoría, me temo, pero sí que te puedo responder a qué en realidad no te llamas Annie Lorde, ya que él apellido de tus verdaderos padres era Prewett, así qué tendrás que acostumbrarte a este nombre.

-Bueno, y, ¿qué pruebas tienes para demostrarme que la magia existe de verdad, eh?

Como prueba, Hagrid levantó su paraguas rosa, y incendió el caro sofá del salón.

-¡Para, para! ¿Estás loco? ¡Apaga eso inmediatamente!- dijo Annie escandalizada.

Hagrid hizo que pararan las llamas con un simple movimiento de paraguas.

-Bueno, ahora que ya te he explicado todo esto, vámonos, que es hora.

Y se giró hacia la puerta para salir.

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde? ¿Al callejón Diagón?- dijo Annie con ironía.

-Exactamente. Venga, recoge tus cosas, nos espera un largo viaje.

Annie quedó con la boca abierta en el medio del pasillo, y finalmente, cogió una maleta, que llenó de alguna ropa muggle.

Si es que se le podía llamar ropa muggle, a cara ropa de diseño de Armani, Channel, Dior y Prada. Por qué ropa tan sofisticada no se merecía ese nombre.

Y antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación, cogió el libro del prisionero de Azkaban.

Cuando salieron por la puerta, y montaron en aquella vieja motocicleta, Annie ya tenía preparadas todas las preguntas que pensaba hacerle a Dumbledore.

No era la primera vez que montaba en moto, había ido a dar vueltas en ellas con algunos chicos, pero aún así, no estaba preparada para lo que sucedió a continuación.

Cuando la moto se empezó a elevar, Annie gritó tan fuerte que por poco, le destroza los tímpanos a Hagrid.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Hagrid, bájame inmediatamente! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Ya!

-Esto, señorita Prewett, es magia. Así que vete acostumbrando.

Una vez que se hubo recuperado del susto inicial, descubrió que le encantaba volar.

Sentía el viento fresco de la noche en su cara alborotándole sus tirabuzones, y algunas gotas de lluvia que traviesas, le empapaban las manos.

Se sentía libre.

Así que cuando por fin tocaron tierra, no puedo evitar entristecerse un poco.

Ante sí, estaba un local mugriento, que parecía más viejo que su bisabuela.

Hagrid entró, con paso seguro, aunque ella dudo sobre si entrar o no.

Al final, entró.

Cuando puso un pie dentro, descubrió el perfecto antónimo de la palabra sofisticación.

Parecía que ese local no se había limpiado en largos años.

-Rowling no lo describía así en los libros.- dijo para sí.

-¡Hagrid, amigo! ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un poco de whisky de fuego, tal vez?- dijo un hombre bajito, y con chepa, que debía de ser el tabernero.

-No, Tom, tal vez más tarde, ahora tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

En la parte de atrás, Hagrid tocó con su paraguas rosa, unos ladrillos, de una forma particular, y la pared de ladrillo comenzó a moverse, dejando ver una calle con brillantes tiendas, y luces parpadeantes, que a pesar de lo avanzado de la noche, seguía estando concurrida.

Hagrid se giró hacia Annie, con una gran sonrisa, y dijo:

-Annie, bienvenida al Callejón Diagón.


	4. Gringotts

No sabía por dónde empezar.

Quería visitar todas las tiendas, llevarse algo de cada una.

No quería salir nunca de allí.

Pero Hagrid interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Venga, vamos! Tenemos que ir a Gringotts, necesitas dinero.-

-¿Está abierto a estas horas?-

-Por supuesto, Gringotts abre siempre.

-Pero Hagrid, yo sólo tengo dinero muggle, no tengo ni un solo galeón.

-¿No te he contado que tus padres te dejaron dinero antes de morir?

-No.-

-Ah, bueno, pues ya los sabes. Tus padres eran asquerosamente ricos. Ahora tienes una fortuna considerable. Creo que hasta más que en el mundo muggle, y eso ya es decir.

-¡Perfecto! Tengo que comprar muchas cosas después de salir de Gringotts. Tal vez me compre…

-No te vas a comprar nada Annie, al menos hoy. Después de ir a Gringotts vamos a ir al Caldero Chorreante, y allí pasaras la noche. Mañana podrás comprar. Pero es demasiado tarde.

-No puedes impedirme que compre lo que quiera, Hagrid, es mi dinero, y es mi vida. Así que si quiero comprar algo, lo haré.

-No, por supuesto que no lo harás. Desobedecerías ordenes directas de Dumbledore, y no quieres enfadar a Albus Dumbledore, ¿verdad?-

Annie asintió, molesta.

Dumbledore era un hombre que imponía, a decir verdad, y no quería meterse en problemas con él.

De pronto, unos grandes escalones de mármol aparecieron ante sí, conduciendo a Annie hasta un edificio de belleza inigualable.

Eso no parecía para nada un banco. Más bien parecía una mansión.

-Vamos, no te quedes ahí parada. Los galeones no volarán solos hacia tu mano, ¿sabes?-

Lo primero que vio al atravesar las grandes puertas de cristal, fueron unas extrañas criaturas.

Eran pequeñas, con largas orejas, narices puntiagudos, y pequeñas gafas que llevaban en la punta de la nariz.

-Duendes.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Hagrid la miró sorprendido.

-Dumbledore no exageraba al decir que eras inteligente, chica. No me extrañaría nada que fueras la nueva Hermione Granger.

-No gracias, prefiero ser Annie Prewett si no te importa.

-¿Acaso sabes quién es Hermione Granger?-

-Mmm… Sí, algo he oído hablar de ella, sí.

Annie repasó todo lo que había leído en sus queridos libros sobre Hermione Granger. La describían como una empollona, con dientes largos y pelo de estropajo. Aunque en su imaginación, no tenía un aspecto tan atroz.

Hagrid carraspeó.

-Bueno, Hermione es una alumna excelente sí, y muy buena persona también, sí señor.-

Hagrid caminó con paso decidido hacia un duende de aspecto hosco.

-Quisiera entrar en la cámara de la señorita Prewett, por favor.

-¿La señorita Prewett?-

El duende la miró con curiosidad, y una chispa de emoción en sus ojos oscuros, pero finalmente dijo:

-La llave, por favor.

Hagrid rebuscó en una especie de monedero peludo que llevaba colgado de su cuello y sacó una llave pequeña y dorada.

La pequeña criatura cogió la llave, observándola con atención, como si quisiera comprobar su autenticidad. Al final, pareció darse por satisfecho, porque tras incitarle con un gesto que lo siguieran, echó a andar, en dirección a la cámara.

Tras muchos pisos, con olor a moho y humedad, llegaron por fin a un la entrada de una cámara, con el número 966 pintado en su parte superior.

Después de que el duende pasara una larga uña por la puerta de la cámara, esta se iluminó, y se abrió.

Esa cámara escondía el mayor tesoro que Annie había visto. Y eso que era inmensamente rica.

Monedas y monedas doradas recubrían cada centímetro de la sala, y llegaban hasta el techo.

Además de monedas, había también hermosos tesoros; copas de reluciente plata, relojes que parecían labrados por ángeles, diademas de piedras preciosas y un sinfín de cosas más.

-¿Todo es mío?- dijo Annie impresionada.

-Todo tuyo.- respondió Hagrid feliz.

Annie fue de aquí para allá, recogiendo bolsas y bolsas de galeones, y cargándoselas a Hagrid.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, Annie se fijo en algo que llamó toda su atención.

Junto a una pila de copas de plata, había una preciosa diadema.

Era de plata, con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas, y tan rica en detalles que parecía que ni viviendo mil vidas, podrías llegar a apreciar todos.

La cogió, delicadamente, y la observó, con el anhelo en la mirada.

El mínimo movimiento de la diadema, hacía centellear las esmeraldas, haciendo que pareciera que la diadema tenía vida propia.

Annie nunca había visto nada tan hermoso en su vida.

Se giró con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, y tras decirle a Hagrid que ya estaba lista, y subir un montón de pisos más, estaban de nuevo en el Callejón Diagón, de camino al Caldero Chorreante.

De repente, Annie se encontraba terriblemente cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en mil años, así que después de que Hagrid se despidiera de ella, Tom, el tabernero, la llevó a su habitación.

Era una habitación pequeña, con una chimenea, y una cama con dosel. Aunque ahora estaba vieja y anticuada, se podía apreciar que antaño había sido muy hermosa.

Se tumbó en la cama, donde inmediatamente apareció una espesa crema de guisantes, tarta de melaza, y algo que parecía ser zumo de calabaza.

Habían pasado muchas cosas el último día, y su cabeza no era capaz de procesarlas todas.

No sabía porque, pero no se había tomado tan mal la noticia de ser bruja.

En realidad estaba emocionada.

Toda su vida, yendo al instituto, con los otros niños, teniendo una vida muggle normal y corriente, y de pronto, había descubierto que era una bruja.

Increíble.

Estaba tan feliz, y a la vez tan cansada, que tan pronto tocó la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormida. Y esa noche, soñó con galeones, con zumo de calabaza, con escobas voladoras, con varitas, con lechuzas, con Hogwarts, y con Rowling.


	5. La verdad

Un juguetón rayo de sol la despertó haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Abrió un ojo, luego otro, y emitió un sonoro bostezo. Hacía meses que no dormía tan bien.

Al mirar a su alrededor, descubrió una pequeña bandeja con tarta de calabaza y arenques ahumados a sus pies.

Por un momento se preguntó quién había entrado en su habitación para traerle el desayuno, pero después recordó que fácilmente la hubieran traído por medio de la magia.

Aunque probablemente, si alguien hubiera entrado en su habitación, no se habría dado cuenta, ya que tenía un sueño verdaderamente profundo. Un oso en hibernación estaría orgulloso de ella.

Como una chica obediente, comió todo lo que había en la bandeja, estaba ansiosa por salir al Callejón Diagón.

Cuando salió por la puerta, con su saco de galeones, vio un par de escobas que barrían solas sin que nadie las sujetara, y las miró con curiosidad.

La magia era maravillosa.

Bajo las escaleras a trompicones, buscando a Hagrid.

Tras una mirada alrededor del mugriento local, descubrió fácilmente a Hagrid, que estaba cómodamente en la barra, bebiendo una jarra del tamaño de un cubo de hidromiel.

Al ver a Annie se sobresaltó.

-¡Ah! Annie, me has asustado. Ahora mismo iba a buscarte, tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagón, hay que comprar tus cosas.

-Ya lo sé, ¿por qué piensas que he bajado, sí no?-

-Bueno, tienes razón… Venga, no nos entretengamos, hay mucho que hacer.-

-¿Y cuándo voy a poder hablar con Dumbledore?-

-Cuando llegues al colegio, obviamente. No pensarás que Dumbledore va a interrumpir su trabajo para venir al Callejón Diagón, ¿verdad? Dumbledore es un hombre muy ocupado, de hecho…

-De hecho, estoy aquí Hagrid.- respondió una voz con un deje de diversión en ella.

-Du-Dumbledore, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- respondió un tembloroso Hagrid.

-Verás querido Hagrid, creí necesario hablar con la señorita Prewett antes de que comenzara el curso escolar.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-Ah, bueno, sí, es lógico, supongo, bueno, entonces os dejo solos, sí…-

-Muchas gracias Hagrid, eres muy amable.-

Dumbledore se giró hacia Annie con una fina sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Prewett. Seguro que estaba deseando hablar conmigo, ¿me equivoco?-

Annie negó con la cabeza.

-Bien entonces, sígame, por favor.-

Dumbledore la llevó hasta una mesa algo más apartada de las demás.

-Señor Dumbledore, yo quisiera saber…-

-Llámame sólo Dumbledore, creo que yo también empezaré a llamarte Annie a secas.-

-Pues veras, Dumbledore, Hagrid me ha explicado algunas cosas, como por qué no he estado en Hogwarts hasta ahora, y lo entiendo. Bueno, más o menos. Lo que en verdad quería comentarle es que yo, bueno, yo, creía que este mundo era ficticio. He leído… he leído unos…

-Sé lo de los libros, Annie, no te preocupes. Y ahora te lo explicaré.

Annie asintió, expectante.

-Verás, nosotros teníamos una profesora de adivinación, antes de la señora Trelawney, que es la que tiene ese puesto actualmente. Era una profesora de adivinación asombrosamente brillante. Predecía muchísimas cosas. Y casi todas las cosas que predecía se hacían verdad. Esa profesora se llamaba Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Se fue del colegio por iniciativa propia, y al llegar al mundo muggle, después de que ya estuviera instalada, se comunicó conmigo, diciéndome lo que quería. Quería escribir unos libros en novela, con sus predicciones, y publicarlas al mundo muggle. Obviamente, con ello, desvelaría cosas del mundo mágico al mundo muggle, por eso pidió mi ayuda. Después de mucho pensarlo, y comentarlo también con el Ministerio de Magia, decidimos dejar que lo hiciera, ya que los muggles simplemente verían estas novelas como ficción. Las novelas fueron realmente magistrales, se basaron en Harry Potter, y en ellas Rowling plasmaba todas sus predicciones, que hasta ahora, por cierto, se fueron cumpliendo. Tuvieron un éxito rotundo en el mundo muggle. Obviamente, este asunto era estrictamente secreto. Sólo yo, algunos miembros del profesorado, y el ministro de magia lo conocían. En el mundo mágico no podían saberlo, por qué de haberlo hecho, Harry y demás podrían saber su futuro. Y eso es algo que jamás podría ocurrir. Y en el mundo muggle, claramente no podían saberlo por razones obvias. En tu propiedad tienes el libro de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban, que es el más reciente, así que tienes una importante arma. Y sólo tú puedes decidir lo que hacer con él, Annie.

Annie lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y al final carraspeó y se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad?, ¿Todo lo que he leído es de verdad?-

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

-Annie, ¿entiendes la situación?-

-Sí .

-Bueno.- dijo Dumbledore aliviado.- Entonces ya podemos pasar al otro tema.-

-¿Otro tema?, ¿Es que aún hay más?- dijo Annie asustada.

-No te preocupes Annie, esto es sólo un detalle. He mandado una carta a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts explicándoles quién eras, por qué te incorporabas tarde al curso, y que tu selección tendría lugar el uno de septiembre, junto con los de primer año. Ya he recibido sus lechuzas, y permíteme decirte que todos están muy entusiasmados, ya que nunca habían presenciado algo semejante, y te mandan sus mejores deseos, todos quieren que estés en su casa.- dijo Dumbledore con una amable sonrisa.

Annie sentía una cálida sensación corriendo por sus venas.

Se sentía feliz porque la aceptaran entre ellos, feliz porque quisieran que estuviera en su casa.

-Bueno, Annie, creo que tienes que irte, tus cosas no se irán a comprar solas.

Annie salió corriendo hacia el Callejón Diagón, feliz como nunca, donde la esperaba Hagrid.

-Vamos Annie, primero irás a por tu varita, y yo voy a por el resto. Después si quieres podemos ir a comprarte una mascota. Nos encontraremos en la tienda de mascotas.

Annie asintió feliz. Le temblaban las piernas de la emoción.

Mientras buscaba la tienda de varitas, Ollivanders, miraba a su alrededor. Nunca había visto nada semejante, sólo lo había imaginado, en los libros, y su imagen palidecía en comparación con la realidad.

Relucientes carteles que se movían empapaban los escaparates, brujos y brujas con sus sombreros picudos de todos los colores llevaban de preciosas y brillantes correas a perros que echaban fuego por la boca. Pequeños niños comiendo piruletas que brillaban y cambiaban de color. Hechizos perdidos que hacían que algún desafortunado comenzase a bailar de forma descontrolada y mucho más.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba enfrente de Ollivanders, y aspirando aire fuertemente, entró.

Una pequeña campana situada encima de la puerta avisó a Ollivanders de su llegada.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de cajas y cajas de varitas, y un fuerte olor a madera y magia lo invadía todo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, querida?- dijo una voz detrás de una pila de cajas.- ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué tonto soy! ¿A qué irías a una tienda de varitas si no es para comprar varitas?-

Ollivander salió de detrás de las cajas y sonrió a Annie.

-Vaya, Vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿Cómo te llamas querida?

-Prewett. Annie Prewett.

Ollivander se quedo dubitativo unos segundos.

-¡Ya sé quién eres! Eres esa chica de la que todos hablan, la que se va a seleccionar en Hogwarts en el tercer curso.

-Sí, así es.

-Bueno, lo mejor que podemos hacer, es proporcionarte una varita, ¿no crees?-

Annie soltó una risa aduladora.

Ollivander complacido, se giro hacia una de las muchas estanterías que había en la tienda, y escogió una varita.

-Prueba esta… 11 centímetros, fibra de corazón de dragón, cerezo, dura.

Annie la agitó en el aire, y la lámpara estalló con una lluvia de chispas.

Ollivander la miró pensativo.

-No, mejor esa no.

Cogió otra caja, y se la entregó.

-38 centímetros, espino, pelo de unicornio, elástica.

Annie volvió a agitarla, y esta vez estallaron todos los cristales de la tienda.

-No, esa definitivamente no. Bueno, a la tercera va la vencida.

Ollivander rebuscó por última vez entre los estantes, y saco otra caja, de aspecto más antiguo que las otras.

-31,75 centímetros, sicomoro, pluma de fénix, ligeramente elástica.

Esta vez Annie al cogerla sintió un agradable cosquilleo en la mano, e hizo una bonita floritura. Entonces, de la varita salió una hermosa luz de un suave color plateado, que envolvió a Annie.

Ollivander sonrió triunfante.

-Sí, esta es. Es la perfecta para ti. Tienes algo muy especial dentro, ¿sabes? Esa varita fue creada hace más de 300 años y nunca ha aceptado a un mago. Es una varita muy quisquillosa.

Annie sonrió, complacida, y tras pagarle al señor Ollivander, salió de la tienda.

Tenía una varita.

Era extraordinario.

Iba casi a saltos, por el camino a la tienda de mascotas, cuando vislumbró a una multitud alrededor de un escaparate, que hablaba emocionada.

Annie se acercó, oyendo trazos de conversaciones.

-Dicen que es la más rápida.

-¡Es la que utilizan en los mundiales!

-¡Qué pasada!

-¡Mataría por una!

Se abrió paso a empujones, para ver lo que causaba tanto alboroto, y después de varios codazos y pisotones, la vio.

Una saeta de fuego.


	6. Sorpresas

Annie nunca había tenido tantas ganas de tener algo.

La necesitaba.

Seguro que tenía suficientes galeones como para comprarla.

Pero seguro que Hagrid no dejaría que la comprara.

La solución era sencilla.

Tenía que comprarla ahora mientras podía, antes de que la viera Hagrid.

Entro en la tienda, emocionada. La tienda estaba forrada de guantes de piel, ceras para el palo de la escoba, tijeras de podar, manuales y una pequeña colección de Nimbus y Barredoras.

Fue directamente al mostrador, y cuando el dependiente fue a atenderla, dijo con voz firme:

-Quiero comprar la saeta de fuego.-

Todas las miradas se volcaron hacia ella. No se podían creer lo que oían.

El dependiente también estaba algo asombrado.

-¿Está segura de que la quiere comprar?-

-Completamente.-

El dependiente fue hacia el escaparate, y cogió la preciada escoba, ante la mirada expectante de los admiradores del escaparate.

Nadie despegaba su vista de la escoba.

Con un infinito cuidado, el dependiente envolvió la escoba, y Annie pagó una más que considerable suma por ella.

Salió de la tienda, y todos se lanzaron sobre ella, mirándola como si hubiera acabado de salvar el mundo.

Todos querían tocar la escoba, todos querían verla. Todos la querían.

Una figura alta, con largo pelo rubio platino y fríos ojos grises se dirigió a ella cuidadosamente.

-Vaya, vaya señorita. Ha comprado una saeta de fuego. Le debe de gustar mucho el quidditch, dicen que es la mejor escoba de todos los tiempos, aunque también la más cara, obviamente. Pero, bueno, ¿dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy. Un placer conocerla.

Si Annie se sorprendió de que Lucius Malfoy le hablara, no lo demostró.

-El placer es mío señor Malfoy. Me llamo Annie Prewett, mucho gusto.- contestó Annie haciendo gala de los exquisitos modales con los que había crecido.

El señor Malfoy se mostró complacido y halagado ante la sobria educación de Annie.

-¿Annie? ¿Annie Prewett? Creo que la conozco, ¿no será usted por casualidad, la muchacha que se incorpora este año a Hogwarts?-

-Sí, esa misma señor Malfoy.-

-Pues entonces le doy mi más sincera bienvenida. Espero que encuentra de agrado Hogwarts. ¿Podría dejarme ver su escoba señorita Prewett?-

-Por supuesto.

Annie le tendió la escoba cuidadosamente.

-Maravillosa, excepcionalmente maravillosa, sí señor. Ha hecho usted una excelente compra.

-Muchas gracias. Sí me disculpa, señor Malfoy, tengo un compromiso al que acudir, ha sido un placer compartir este tiempo con usted.

-Lo mismo digo señorita Prewett. Espero verla pronto.

Y dicho esto, con una sonrisa, Annie se marchó.

Entonces otro rubio platino, con el pelo más corto que el de su padre, llegaba corriendo.

-¡Padre! ¡Han comprado la saeta de fuego! ¿No es increíble?-

-Ya lo sé, Draco. De heho, acabo de hablar con su compradora.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es?- preguntó Draco con curiosidad.-

-Annie Prewett. La chica que empieza ahora a estudiar en Hogwarts.

-¿La ha comprado ella?-

-A mí también me sorprendió hijo, porque pensé que sería una hija de muggles vulgar, como muchas otras, pero tiene un comportamiento correcto y aristocrático. Seguramente se ha criado en una casa de gente rica y poderosa. Y si a eso sumamos el dinero que poseían los Prewett, las cuentas comienzan a cuadrar. A saber para qué casa la seleccionan. Esa Prewett tiene futuro, ya lo creo.

-Ya se verá en la selección. Bueno padre, me voy, Blaise y Theodore me esperan.

Lucius Malfoy asintió, y con sus ojos fríos intentó buscar a Annie con la mirada.

Annie estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar la tienda de mascotas.

Había algún tiempo que había acabado su conversación con Lucius Malfoy y aún no había encontrado la dichosa tienda.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su conversación con el señor Malfoy había sido muy extraño. El libro no explicaba que fuera tan educado y amable. Más bien lo contrario.

Pero ahora no merecía la pena pensar en eso, tenía que encontrar la tienda de mascotas.

Con las prisas que llevaba, no veía por donde andaba, y la escoba que llevaba, no facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Y entonces tropezó.

Sin saber cómo, acabó en el suelo, con su cabeza dolorida.

Alguien la ayudó a levantarse.

Al mirar a sus rescatadores, vio a dos chicos, gemelos, con melenas pelirrojas por los hombros, unos preciosos ojos castaños y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- respondieron los dos a la vez.

-Creo que sí. Bueno, no estoy muerta, por algo se empieza.

-Sí, bueno, tienes razón. Me llamo George, y este es mi hermano Fred.

-Yo soy Annie Prewett.

-¿Annie Prewett? ¿Eres la chica que viene a Hogwarts este año?

-Sí.

-Seguro que aún no conoces a nadie. Ven con nosotros, te vamos a descubrir al mundo.

-Ahora mismo no puedo, tengo que ir a la tienda de mascotas.-

-Pues perfecto, te acompañamos. Nuestros amigos también están allí.

-Espera, Fred. No vayas tan rápido. Annie, ¿qué es eso que llevas debajo del brazo?-

-Es mi nueva escoba, la saeta de fuego.

Fred y George abrieron los ojos tanto que pareció que iban a salirse de sus órbitas.

-¿Una saeta de fuego? ¿En serio? Dios, ¡qué pasada! ¿Puedes enseñárnosla?

-Sí claro, pero después ¿vale? ¿Podéis llevarme ahora a la tienda de mascotas?-

-Por supuesto Annie, somos tus hombres.

-Obviamente, no vamos a dejar que una chica tan guapa como tú vague sola por el Callejón Diagón.

-Por aquí hay muchos pervertidos Annie.- dijeron los gemelos lanzándole una mirada acosadora.-

Annie se rió tan fuerte que le dolieron las costillas.

Los gemelos, satisfechos, cogieron a Annie por un brazo cada uno y la acompañaron a la tienda.

Mientras, Annie iba pensando si conocería a todos los personajes que había en el libro.

Cuando llegó, Hagrid ya estaba allí, impaciente, esperando por Annie.

-Ah, aquí estás Annie. Francamente, comenzaba a preocuparme. Mira, te quería presentar a unas persona…

-Hagrid, nosotros le dijimos antes que tú que le presentaríamos a nuestros amigos. Así que déjanos los honores.-dijeron los gemelos.-

Hagrid puso mala cara, pero accedió, conforme.

-Bueno, pues chicos, esta es Annie Prewett, la chica que empieza a estudiar en Hogwarts este año.

-Y Annie, estes son Harry, Ron, Hermione, y Ginny.

Eran exactamente iguales que en la imaginación de Annie.

Los chicos fueron dándose la mano, uno a uno, y brindándole cálidas sonrisas a Annie, que se sintió muy acogida.

-Bueno chicos, ahora que hemos acabado las presentaciones formales, quiero anunciaros algo muy importante.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ginny.

-¿Es algo con los libros?- musitó Hermione asustada.

-¿Alguna noticia?- dijo Harry.

-Oh no, seguro que mamá se ha enterado de que he robado comida de la despensa.-dijo Ron apenado.

-No, no y no. Aunque el pequeño Ronald tiene razón.

Ron bajó la cabeza, derrotado.

-La noticia es otra. Escuchad atentos. ¡Annie tiene una saeta de fuego?

-¿QUÉEEEEE?

-DIOS MÍO. ¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO?

-QUIERO VERLA ANNIE.

-¿Qué es una saeta de fuego?

En ese momento todos miraron a Hermione, con una mirada furibunda.

A Hermione le subió el color al rostro, y alzó el rosto, sobriamente.

-Bueno Hermione.

-La saeta de fuego es una escoba. Por si no lo sabes, una escoba es…-

-Sé perfectamente lo que es una escoba, muchas gracias.-

-Pues es la mejor escoba que se ha fabricado en toda la historia. La más rápida, tiene todas las ramas de su cola, afiladas a mano hasta conseguir la perfección aerodinámica.-

-Es la escoba que utilizan en los mundiales de quidditch.-

-Por lo que decís, tiene pinta de ser una escoba carísima.- dijo Hermione dubitativa.-

-Y lo es. Es la cosa más cara que he visto en mi vida.-

-Pero es…

-Sí, ya sabemos que es una escoba muy buena y que Annie la ha comprado.-dijo Hagrid molesto.- ¿Ahora podemos Annie y yo comprar su mascota?

Los chicos pusieron caras dubitativas.

-Chicos, no nos vamos a mover de la tienda y… ¡Pero bueno, que tonterías estoy diciendo! Yo no tengo que daros explicaciones. Annie tiene que comprarse una mascota y punto.

Y dicho esto, agarró a Annie y la llevó de paseo por la tienda.

-Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?- dijo George.-

-Personalmente, creo que es guapísima. Nunca había visto una chica tan guapa.-respondió Fred.-

-A mí también me ha parecido guapísima. Tiene unos ojos preciosos y un pelo precioso también.-dijo Ginny.

-Es preciosa.- dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono.

-Bueno… Es atractiva físicamente, eso no se puede negar, pero, mirándolo bien, es hija de mortífagos chicos, no nos podemos fiar de ella, podría estar….

-¡Hermione! ¡Por Dios! ¿Tú crees que Annie podría ser una mortífaga peligrosa?-bramó Ginny.

-Bueno… No sé, no la conocemos, podría ser una doble espía, como sus padres. Hay que desconfiar siempre chicos…

-Pues a mí me ha parecido una chica majísima Hermione, y no creo que tenga nada de mortífaga.

-Además, no tenía ni idea de este mundo, es nueva en todo, se ha criado en el mundo muggle, y debe de estar confundida. Deberíamos intentar acogerla, no juzgarla de mortífaga nada más conocerla.

Todos callaron ante lo que Harry acababa de decir, ya que sabían que lo decía en serio, ya que a él también le había pasado.

Fred decidió romper el silencio.

-Y además Hermione, si la acusamos de mortífaga no creo que nos deje probar la escoba.

Todos rieron ante este comentario, incluída la propia Hermione.

Mientras, Annie miraba y miraba los distintos animales que había, y no se decidía por ninguno.

Hagrid le había sugerido más de una vez que cogiera una lechuza, pero ella prefería que sus padres tuvieran la lechuza, y así cuando se quisieran comunicar con ella, la lechuza estaría siempre a la disposición de sus padres.

Annie estaba segura de que cuando viera la mascota adecuada para ella, lo notaría.

Pasaba entre filas y filas llenas de tortugas con piedras preciosas incrustadas en el caparazón, ratas de todos los colores, hurones saltarines, sapos gorditos, y una impresionante fila de majestuosas lechuzas.

También había gatos.

A Annie siempre le habían gustado los gatos.

Había gatos comunes, gatos de color rosa fucsia, rojo, naranja, azul, verde, amarillo y de todos los colores posibles que te pudieras imaginar.

Entonces Annie lo vió.

En una esquinita, había un pequeño gato, muy peludo, de no más de dos meses, que tenía una expresión serena y elegante, parecía un gato de la aristocracia.

Su espeso pelaje era de un color plateado muy suave, muy etéreo, que lanzaba destellos brillantes cada vez que se movía.

Tenía unos bigotes largos y sedosos, que se unían en un pequeño hocico.

Sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas, verde profundo, que brillaban con fuerza.

Se quedó prendada de aquel gatito, tenía algo especial.

Tal vez fuera su manera aristocrática de moverse, tal vez fuera su extraño y hermoso color, pero cuando Annie lo vio, supo que quería ese.

Tiró de la manga a Hagrid, para decirle que quería ese gato.

Hagrid asintió con la cabeza, conforme.

Lo único que quería seguramente era salir de allí, pensó Annie sonriendo.

Después cogió su nuevo gato en brazos, era increíblemente suave.

En cuanto fue junto a los chicos, aquel momento, por parte de Ginny y de Hermione, se convirtió en la adoración del gato.

En el momento de la adoración del gato, Harry, Ron, los gemelos y Annie salieron de la tienda, para contemplar la saeta de fuego.

Después de desenvolverla, y admirarla desde todos los ángulos, Fred dijo:

-Venga Annie, la escoba es tuya. Date una vuelta en ella a ver como vuela.

Annie tragó saliva y sintió.

Nunca había montado en escoba, solo había leído la práctica, así que monto en ella, y esperó que la suerte estuviera de su parte.

Cuando se situó encima de la escoba, la sintió vibrar debajo.

Con una fuerte patada, se impulsó, y en dos segundos, ya no distinguía a los chicos al mirar abajo.

Annie sentía la escoba como una parte más de sí misma.

Sentía el viento en la cara, despeinándole sus perfectos tirabuzones, pero no le importaba; era la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido nunca.

No se comparaba en nada a montar en la motocicleta de Hagrid.

Después de un par de vueltas, descubrió que se le daba bien, y cogiendo más confianza, empezó a hacer piruetas.

Cuando bajo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero los gemelos, Ron, y Harry, estaban vitoreándola con mucho brío.

-¡Nunca habíamos visto a nadie volar así Annie!-

-¡Lo haces genial!-

-¡Que pasada! ¡Serías una buenísima buscadora!-

Annie sintió que el pecho se le inflaba de orgullo y tras despedirse de los chicos, se fue al Caldero Chorreante, donde la esperaban todas sus nuevas cosas, incluso el gatito.

Definitivamente, ese día había sido uno de los mejores de su vida.

Cuando entró en su habitación, y se acostó al lado de su gato para dormir por fin, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de sueño que tenía, pero antes de quedarse dormida, se dijo a sí misma, que si el día que había vivido hoy había sido memorable, los que vendrían después serían aún mejores.


	7. La víspera

Unos gritos la despertaron de su profundo sueño.

Aún envuelta en su pijama verde de seda, se levantó de la cama con ímpetu, muy contrariada, para ver quién se atrevía a arrancarla del mundo de los sueños.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Annie era que la despertaran.

Era inconcebible.

Abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que golpeó en el extremo opuesto de la pared.

Fred y George Weasley, que discutían a voz de grito, callaron asustados al ver a Annie, cuya cara reflejaba claramente lo que le pasaba a aquellos que la despertaban por las mañanas.

Se acercó con pasos rápidos y enérgicos hasta ellos y dijo con la voz cargada de rabia:

-No volváis a despertarme por las mañanas, sucios babuinos, porque si lo hacéis, creedme que acabaréis suplicando para que os mate y acabe con vuestro sufrimiento.

Y dicho esto entro en su dormitorio cerrando la puerta con tal fuerza que pareció que iba a partirse en dos.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y entraron juntos a la habitación de Annie, y saltaron sobre su cama, para despertarla.

Mala idea.

Annie se levantó a una velocidad nunca vista, cogió su varita, y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a Fred y George con una rapidez inusitada.

Rayos de todos los colores salían de la varita de Annie, y los gemelos, asustados como nunca, corrían despavoridos escaleras abajo, esforzándose por esquivar los maleficios de esta.

Annie corría sin tregua detrás de ellos, saltando mesas, tirando sofás, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las piernas de Fred bailaban sin control, y los dientes de George crecían a un ritmo vertiginoso, dirigiéndose al suelo.

Los gemelos llegaron junto a los demás.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO! ¡NOS ATACA¡ ¡NOS VA A MATAR¡

Annie llegó junto a los gemelos, y tras echarle un precioso maleficio de mocomuerciélagos, se fue a su dormitorio con aire digno y con elegancia.

-¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Por qué os ha atacado? Seguro que algo le habéis hecho. DESENBUCHAD. - dijo la señora Weasley con aire autoritario-.

-Pues bueno, la hemos despertado, y… No se lo ha tomado muy bien.

Harry, Ron y Ginny rieron con ganas.

-¿Y quién es?

-Es Annie Prewett mamá.-dijo Ginny aún sujetándose el abdomen de la risa. -Ya sabes, la nueva alumna que viene a Hogwarts ahora.

-Ah, bueno, pues decidle que baje, seguramente tiene hambre.

Los gemelos se miraron aterrorizados, aún cubiertos de gargajos.

-Yo no pienso despertarla nunca más.- dijo Fred, bailando, ya que George no podía hablar con sus dientes que tocaban el suelo.

Con un movimiento de varita, Molly deshizo los maleficios y después se dedico a gritarles por ir a despertar a la pobre chica.

En su habitación, Annie se revolvía, muy a gusto en las sábanas, que ofrecían un calor tremendamente agradable.

Era el mejor sitio del mundo.

Si dependiera de ella, jamás saldría de allí.

Su gato estaba tumbado en el sillón junto a la chimenea, pero al percibir que la chica lo miraba, saltó del sillón y fue caminando hasta la cama de Annie, a la que subió de un salto, con indiscutible elegancia.

Annie alzó una mano, y acarició el hermoso pelaje del animal, que ronroneo suavemente.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera te he puesto un nombre.

Empezó a cavilar, un nombre para aquel aristocrático gato.

-Creo que te llamaré Syann. ¿Te gusta?

El gato ronroneo, y se acomodo al lado Annie.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

De repente, sus tripas rugieron, protestando por su abandono.

Sólo entonces fue consciente del hambre que tenía.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, alguien apareció en su habitación, llevando con él una bandeja rebosante de comida.

Dumbledore depositó suavemente la bandeja en su cómoda y se sentó cómodamente en su cama.

-Buenos días Annie, me alegro de verte.

-Buenos días Dumbledore.

Dumbledore miró con aprobación y curiosidad a Syann.

-Veo que ya has comprado una mascota. Es un gato muy bonito Annie, por su aspecto, deduzco que es mágico. Debe de tener algún poder oculto que te mostrará a su debido tiempo. Pero no hay duda de que has elegido bien.

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore, pero tengo la sensación de que no ha venido aquí sólo para traerme el desayuno y hablar de mi gato, ¿me equivoco?

-Eres muy perspicaz Annie, muy perspicaz. Cómo tú misma has dicho, no he venido sólo a eso, si no para algo más.

Annie lo miro, expectante.

-Tu libro Annie. El libro del Prisionero de Azkaban. Tienes que decidir lo que hacer con él, ya que contiene información sobre el futuro, y es una cosa muy peligrosa, si cae en las manos equivocadas. Puedes guardarlo, si eso es lo que deseas. Pero es muy peligroso.

Annie no había pensado en el libro. De hecho no había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en el pasado, estaba viviendo algo fantástico, no sabía si era un sueño, y si era un sueño, pensaba vivirlo lo máximo posible antes de despertar.

Se levantó de la cama, cogió su bolso, del que extrajo su libro, y lo miro intensamente.

Sin previo aviso, abrió la chimenea, y metió el libro dentro.

No necesitaba que un libro le dijera lo que iba a pasar.

Aunque eses libros le encantaban, eso era cuando creía que era ficción.

Ahora sabía que ese mundo mágico existía de verdad, y no iba a leer el destino de otros, iba a vivir su propio destino.

Sin guía.

Al ser consciente de eso, se giró y miro a Dumbledore, desafiándolo con la mirada, para ver si se atrevía a decir que lo que había hecho era una locura, o para ver si había una chispa de enfado en aquellos ojos azules.

Pero Dumbledore estaba sonriendo.

-Creo, Annie, que has hecho lo correcto. Por cierto, no quiero que le digas a nadie lo que sabes de los libros y de Rowling. Sería una catástrofe. Mejor que lo guardes para ti.

Annie asintió con la cabeza.

-Y buena suerte, estoy deseando ver en qué casa te pone el sombrero seleccionador. Nos veremos mañana en el Gran Comedor.

Y con estas palabras se esfumo con un chasquido.

El curso escolar de Hogwarts empezaba mañana. Annie no se había acordado. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

Mañana sabría a que casa iría, mañana empezaría el curso que siempre había querido realizar.

Annie estaba contenta, pero también asustada.

Tenía muchas ganas y a la vez tenía miedo de que llegara el día de mañana.

Decidió que lo único que podía hacer ahora era terminar su desayuno.

Devoro con ansiedad las tostadas con chocolate, el zumo de naranja, el té con leche, y las gachas con avena.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Syann también necesitaba comer, así que cogió de su bolso las chucherías para gato que había comprado en la tienda de animales.

Se pasó el resto del día leyendo los libros que habían llegado a su habitación, y con agradable sorpresa, comprendió que lo entendía todo, le resultaba muy fácil. Lo más difícil de los libros fue el libro de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, que intentaba morderla sin descanso.

Al final Annie descubrió, que había que acariciarle el lomo para que parara de intentar morderla salvajemente, entonces el libro de mostraba tranquilo y sumiso, y podía leer su interior.

Le gustaban todas las asignaturas, no había ni una que no le gustara.

Con esas asignaturas era imposible no tener ganas de estudiar.

Cuando se leyó todos los libros, ya estaba anocheciendo, y Annie aún no se había dado cuenta.

Le trajeron una abundante cena a su habitación, que comió mientras echaba un vistazo a su nuevo baúl, negro como el azabache.

Se puso a ordenar todas las cosas dentro del baúl, para al día siguiente no tener las típicas prisas de última hora.

Metió su ropa, sus libros, sus abundantes galeones, sus utensilios para clase, su saeta de fuego, y en el último minuto, dudó, y por fin, metió su diadema, la que había rescatado de la cámara de Gringotts de sus padres.

Aún nerviosa, se acostó, sabiendo que ese día no se quedaría dormida fácilmente.

Tras lo que parecieron ser horas, los párpados se le cerraron, y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, la esperaba un gran día. Hogwarts la esperaba.


	8. La selección

A la mañana siguiente, en el Caldero Chorreante reinaba un ambiente de ajetreo.

La gente corría por todas partes, llevando baúles detrás de sí con simples conjuros levitatorios, y gritando unos a otros que se dieran prisa.

Unos asustados Fred y George habían ido a su habitación a comunicarle que iría con ellos a la estación de King's Cross , y a pedirle perdón.

Annie los había perdonado, pero en el fondo aún tenía preparada una venganza para ellos.

No había pensado mucho en los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, ya que todo había sucedido muy rápido.

No había hablado mucho con ellos, pero los que mejor le caían, eran con diferencia Ginny y gemelos.

Eran divertidos, desenfadados, rebeldes, bromistas, y Ginny, con algo de mal genio.

Y eso a Annie le encantaba, ya que ella también era así, en el fondo.

Pero Annie estaba acostumbrada a la elegancia en su casa, y el ambiente en el que vivían ellos le resultaba chocante.

No se había parado a pensar en que casa iba a estar, la verdad es que solo serviría para ponerla más nerviosa.

Ya sabría en que casa estaría cuándo le pusieran el sombrero seleccionador encima de la cabeza.

Con mucha pereza, pereza que le producía levantarse temprano, Annie se vistió, cogió su baúl, su jaula para Syann, y salió por la puerta de su habitación sin mirar atrás.

En el camino en coche, todos iban hablando de a quién tenían ganas de ver, y le explicaban a Annie que profesores le darían clase.

Y Annie no sabía cómo explicarles que ya sabía todo eso.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, la gente quedaba mirándolos de forma extraña, algo lógico, ya que las lechuzas armaban un revuelo considerable.

Dijeron a Annie que pasara antes, y miró la columna con resignación.

Sabía que la columna la dejaría pasar, eso era obvio, pero aún así, para una chica criada en el mundo muggle, tirarse con un carrito hacia una sólida pared de ladrillo no le parecía una buena idea.

Pero ella no era una chica corriente del mundo muggle.

Ella era una bruja, de padres poderosos, podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Y con este pensamiento, cogió carrerilla, y se lanzó hacia ella.

Sintió una sensación muy agradable, como si pasara a través de agua caliente.

La diferencia es que después no estaba mojada.

El Expreso de Hogwarts era tal y cómo lo había imaginado Annie.

Rojo reluciente, y echando humo blanco.

Familias de magos se despedían de sus hijos, dándoles besos en la frente y abrazos.

Mirara por dónde mirara, se veían baúles y jaulas con animales.

Al mirar a su espalda, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, ya estaban allí, despidiéndose y subiendo al tren.

Annie pensó que no tenía nada que hacer allí, así que subió al tren, para encontrar un compartimento, antes de que se llenaran todos.

Encontró uno en el que aún no había nadie, entró y cerró la puerta.

Liberó a Syann, que de inmediato saltó y se colocó en el regazo de Annie, que ahora estaba plácidamente tumbada cuál larga era en el asiento.

Dentro de unas horas, estaría en Hogwarts, y la emoción la embargaba.

Ni en sus mejores sueños había soñado que lo que estaba viviendo se convertiría en realidad.

En unos diez minutos, todos habían cogido asiento ya, y al pasar por delante del compartimento de Annie, la miraban con mal disimulada curiosidad, y desde dentro de su compartimento, Annie oía trozos de conversaciones como:

-¿En qué casa crees que irá?-

-¡Tiene la Saeta de Fuego! ¡Increíble!

-¿Habéis visto qué guapa es?

Annie hacía como qué no los escuchaba, y seguía mirando la ventana y acariciando a Syann con aire distraído.

Entonces la puerta del compartimento se abrió, y entró una alta figura, que Annie reconoció, por los libros como Oliver Wood. Aunque claro, tenía que hacer como que no sabía quién era.

Había que admitir, que en la realidad era bastante más guapo que en su imaginación.

-¡Hola! Eres Annie Prewett, ¿verdad? - preguntó Wood.

-Así me llaman.

-Bueno, quería comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos. Yo soy Oliver Wood.

-Encantada. ¿Qué rumores?

-Dicen que tienes una Saeta de Fuego.- dijo Wood con ojos brillantes.

-Sí, la tengo.

-¿Me dejarías verla?

Annie suspiró, al ver la mirada emocionada de Wood, y sacó la hermosa escoba de su baúl.

Wood no podía tener los ojos más abiertos por qué se le saldrían de las órbitas.

-Dios mío, es perfecta. Perfecta.

Wood se sentó en el asiento de enfrente a Annie, mientras susurraba cosas acerca de la grandeza de la escoba, ensimismado.

De repente miró a Annie con mucha urgencia, como si se hubiera acordado de algo en ese mismo momento.

-Annie, ¿en qué casa crees que vas a estar?

-No tengo ni idea. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, pues había pensado, qué si te seleccionan para Gryffindor, y entras en el equipo de Quidditch, tendríamos una Saeta de Fuego en el equipo. ¡Sería maravilloso!

Annie se asustó un poco ante la mirada de locura que lucía Oliver.

-Aún no sé en qué casa estaré, la verdad es que no me he parado mucho a pensarlo, sinceramente.

-Seguro que te ponen en Gryffindor.- dijo Oliver solemnemente. –Bueno, me voy, tengo que diseñar mejor el modo de juego del equipo.

Y echando una última mirada a la Saeta de Fuego, salió del compartimento, como si no acabara de creer que había tenido una Saeta de Fuego en sus manos.

A Annie el viaje le resultó bastante corto, aunque varios alumnos habían entrado en su compartimento, algunos para apreciar su escoba.

Y otros, amigos de Fred y George, habían ido para verla, por que los gemelo les habían dicho que Annie era guapísima.

Y al parecer sus amigos también lo creían, ya que miraban a Annie con la misma intensidad con la que un muerto de hambre miraría a un gran pastel.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, Annie cogió sus cosas, y oyó cómo Hagrid gritaba:

-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!

Aunque Annie sabía que tenía que ir a los carruajes de Hogwarts.

Se subió a uno, en el que acto después subieron los gemelos y sus amigos.

Fred se sentó a la izquierda de Annie, y George a su derecha, mientras que sus amigos se sentaron en frente, mirando a Annie como si fuera un ser de otro mundo.

Los gemelos le pasaron los brazos por los hombros, y empezaron a piropearla.

Pero no discretamente, como hacían los muggles con Annie, sino un piropo tras otro, sin darle tiempo a Annie de asimilar uno antes de que viniera el siguiente.

Primero Annie estaba desconcertada, pero después, sólo pude reírse al darse cuenta de lo absurda que era la situación.

Tenía una risa muy pura, su risa casi sonaba como una cascada de pequeñas campanas.

Todos quedaron mirándola con cara extraña, hasta los gemelos pararon y la miraron con curiosidad, cosa que solo hizo que Annie se riera más y más fuerte.

Al final, todos los del carruaje acabaron riéndose con ella, era imposible no reírse con la risa tan contagiosa que Annie tenía.

Cuando al fin todos pararon de reírse, Fred le dijo a Annie en un susurro, mientras bajaban del carruaje:

-Me encanta tu risa Annie, es preciosa. Como tú. - y le guiñó un ojo, con descaro.

Annie se rió otra vez, y le golpeó suavemente el hombro a Fred con su puño, riéndose todavía.

Fred la miró con ternura, y le revolvió sus perfectos y largos tirabuzones con cariño.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban en Hogwarts, y todos entraban al Gran Comedor, todos menos Annie, que estaba con los alumnos de primer año para la Selección.

Cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, para dar comienzo a la selección, todas las miradas estaban puestas en Annie, que avanzaba con porte elegante y orgulloso.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido para Annie, que oía a la profesora McGonagall decir el nombre de un alumno, al sombrero gritar a la casa a la que este pertenecía, y los respectivos aplausos de los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los niños de primer año habían sido seleccionados, y Annie avanzaba a paso lento hacia el viejo taburete del centro de la sala.

Cuando se sentó en el taburete, el Gran Comedor guardaba tal silencio que Annie estaba segura de que si se dejaba caer un alfiler, este resonaría por toda la sala con la potencia de una bomba.

La profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza con mucha delicadeza, y el sombrero puso cara de concentración, y no habló en varios minutos.

Todo el comedor estaba alerta, esperando la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador, que tenía una expresión de concentración muy acentuada, casi parecía que estaba sufriendo.

Annie sentía todas las miradas puestas en ella, sentía como todo el mundo aguantaba la respiración.

Y entonces, cuando el Sombrero ya llevaba más de diez minutos en su cabeza, bramó con voz potente:

-¡SLYTHERIN!


	9. Slytherin

Todos miraron a Annie, como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo.

Los Weasley tenían una expresión horrorizada.

Harry y Hermione la miraban como si acabaran de verla de nuevo por primera vez.

Y Oliver Wood tenía la cara tan desfigurada por la conmoción que casi parecía el hermano perdido del calamar gigante del lago negro.

Los aplausos comenzaron con mucho entusiasmo en la mesa de Slytherin, con gritos de bienvenida, que fue lo que decidió a Annie a levantarse de su taburete e ir a la mesa de las serpientes.

Lentamente, todos los demás alumnos, y los profesores comenzaron a aplaudir también.

El único que no aplaudió, fue Oliver Wood, que miraba a Annie como si esta le acabara de dictar su sentencia de muerte.

Se sentó en un hueco que le hicieron dos alumnos de primer año, y notó la mirada de todos los Slytherins posadas en ella.

-Bienvenida a Slytherin Annie. –dijo una chica de corto pelo negro y apagados ojos verdes –Me llamo Pansy, es un placer.

Le brindó a Annie una sonrisa cálida, que esta le devolvió, después de darle las gracias.

En los libros, había leído que Pansy era pija, arrogante, estúpida y malcriada. Y Annie empezaba a creer que la realidad era muy distinta.

-Bueno chicos, ¿os vais a presentar vosotros, o voy a tener que hacerlo yo?-dijo Pansy mirando a los chicos que tenía a su izquierda.

Un chico de bonito pelo castaño y grandes ojos color miel se dirigió a Annie con una sonrisa.

-Estoy realmente encantado de que estés en Slytherin Annie, es un placer. Me llamo Theodore Nott.

Annie le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

No había oído hablar de aquel chico, pero tenía que admitir, que era muy guapo, realmente guapo.

-Bueno, supongo que oirías hablar de mí, no hace falta ni que me presente.

Esta vez habló un chico de color, con una brillante y sarcástica sonrisa en el rostro.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido de indignación.

-Este es Blaisse Annie. Le gusta mucho hacerse el graciosillo. Pero claro, luego cuando queda en ridículo, no lo encuentra tan gracioso.

-Bueno Pansy, no sé si lo encontraré gracioso o no, porque nunca ha pasado y nunca va a pasar.-dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que ha pasado! ¡Y pasará más veces Zabbini! Eres un engreído, egocéntric…

-¡Eh Malfoy! ¡Me parece que hablan de ti!

Todos se echaron a reír.

-Muy gracioso Blaisse. Desternillante. Seguro que no te parecerá tan gracioso cuando te eche una maldición.-dijo una voz suave como el terciopelo, que hablaba arrastrando las palabras.

Arrastrando las palabras.

Annie había leído tantas veces esta expresión en los libros de Rowling, que el nombre de la persona que había dicho estas palabras apareció inmediatamente en su mente.

Draco Malfoy.

Se giró para mirarlo, y tuvo que admitir, que los libros no lo describían con justicia.

Tenía la piel clara, sin ninguna marca, perfecta. El pelo, que llevaba peinado a la perfección, tenía un color platino que brillaba cada vez que el movía la cabeza por pequeño que fuese su movimiento. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos eran de un azul frío, como el hielo reflejado en el agua.

Blaisse fingió una mueca de terror e hizo como que buscaba un lugar en el que esconderse.

Entonces Draco se rió, mostrando una fila de perfectos dientes blancos como perlas, que protegían una risa grave, seductora y ciertamente escandalosa.

Entonces, Draco se giró hacia Annie con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, creo que ya no hace falta que me presente, como ha dicho Blaisse; soy Malfoy, el engreído y egocéntrico. Pero puedes llamarme Draco.

Esto hizo que Annie se riera, contagiando a los demás, que comenzaron a reírse con ella también.

-Bueno Annie –dijo Blaisse cuando recuperaron la respiración- ahora que eres de los nuestros, dime, ¿es verdad que tienes una Saeta de Fuego?

Annie sintió como media mesa clavaba su mirada en ella.

Asintió con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Blaisse soltó un grito de júbilo y gritó, como un loco:

-¡TENEMOS UNA SAETA DE FUEGO EN SLYTHERIN! ¡LA TENEMOS!

Entonces toda la mesa se río, dando por sentado que Blaise estaba loco, y tal vez lo estaba.

De repente, Theodore gritó enfadado:

-¿¡Pero es que aquí nadie se entera de que me estoy muriendo de hambre!?

Justo cuando Theodore acabó de decir estas palabras, la comida apareció encima de las mesas, y Theodore se lanzó a por los muslos de pollo como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

Annie comió muy poco, ya que estuvo hablando con Pansy toda la cena.

En la cena, se enteró de toda la vida de Pansy, y Pansy de la suya.

También le explicó las ventajas de ser un Slytherin.

Una de ellas era que por los pasillos nadie te molestaba, sobretodo los niños de primer año de otras casas, ya que tenían miedo de que pudiéramos enviar a los mortífagos sobre ellos algo así, cosa que Pansy creía absurda, pero admitía que esas creencias resultaban muy provechosas.

Otra, era que tenían la sala común mejor situada de Hogwarts; debajo del lago negro.

Es muy fácil dormirte allí, ya que oyes el relajante sonido del agua contra el cristal.

De repente, cuando Pansy le estaba contando algo del calamar gigante, la comida desapareció, y todos emprendieron el camino a sus salas comunes.

Theodore fue todo el camino hablando de lo buenas que estaban las alitas de pollo, y que si fuera por él, no comería otra cosa.

Entonces Blaisse habló.

-Te acabarías cansando de las alitas de pollo, Theo. No las puedes comer durante toda tu vida.

Theodore lo miro como si lo hubiera ofendido gravemente, y se fue con aires de grandeza, caminando con grandes zancadas.

Cuando Theodore estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlos, los cuatro soltaron toda la risa que habían estado conteniendo desde que Theodore comenzó a hablar de sus alitas.

Cuando entraron en la sala común, Annie quedó extasiada.

Tras la pared de piedra, había una suave luz verdosa, que provenía de las elegantes lámparas del techo.

Los sofás eran lujosos, y estaban tapizados de cuero negro y terciopelo verde botella.

En la gran chimenea de mármol danzaban las llamas de color esmeralda.

La palabra que podía definir mejor la sala común de Slytherin era elegancia.

Se sentaron en uno de los sofás negros, que estaba salpicado de pequeños cojines de seda de color plateado.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece Annie? ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Pansy.

-Me encanta. Es perfecta.

-Y eso qué no has visto los dormitorios, Annie. –dijo Blaise.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ven Annie! ¡Te voy a enseñar nuestro dormitorio! Tenemos uno entero para nosotras solas.

Pansy llevó de la mano a Annie, y subió por las escaleras con precipitación, arrastrándola hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Sabéis qué? Pansy está loca.

Draco y Theodore se rieron ante el comentario de Blaisse y la expresión aterrorizada que el lucía.

-Bueno, ¿qué os parece Annie? –dijo Theodore alzando una ceja.

-Está como un tren. Cuando la vi caminando a ponerse el sombrero seleccionador, solo podía pensar en que por favor no la mandaran a Gryffindor. Sería todo un desperdicio.

-A mí personalmente me parece guapísima. Tenía miedo a hablarle al principio por qué no sabía si me iba a poner a babear. –dijo Theo.

-¿Y tú, Draco? ¿Qué piensas? –dijo Blaisse perspicaz.

-Bueno, es guapa. Y es sangre pura.

Blaise y Theodore lo miraron como si hubiera asesinado a alguien.

-¿Guapa? ¿Sólo guapa? Dios mío Malfoy, ¿necesitas que Potter te deje sus gafas?

-Vale, es muy guapa. –dijo Draco riéndose.

-Seguramente la Slytherin más guapa que ha habido y habrá. –contrarrestó Theo con adoración.

Los tres chicos se miraron y se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir. –Blaisse bostezó sonoramente- Porqué si no, mañana no me despierto. Y Draco tampoco, ya sabemos el mal despertar que tiene.

Draco puso una cara de desdén a Blaisse, que se esfumó cuando a los tres les dio un ataque de risa otra vez.

Entraron en su dormitorio, y tan pronto se metieron entre las sábanas, quedaron completamente dormidos.

A Annie el dormitorio de chicas le parecía increíble. Las camas con dosel eran enormes, y de ellas colgaban unas enormes cortinas de terciopelo verde.

Las sábanas eran de seda plateada, y aunque a simple vista parecían frías, calentaban un montón.

La habitación, con las paredes de piedra, tenía una gran ventana, desde la que se veía con claridad las profundidades del lago negro. Hasta habían visto pasar al calamar gigante un par de veces.

También había un pequeño tocador, con un gran espejo de plata, lleno de maquillaje y pociones mágicas, que Pansy llevaba utilizando desde que había llegado a Hogwarts.

Solo tenían un armario, de madera robusta y tallada, tan grande que cabía perfectamente toda la ropa de Pansy y Annie.

Otra de las ventajas de la habitación de Slytherin era que tenían su propio baño, con una gran bañera.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, sus cosas ya estaban ahí, y el gato de Annie, Syann, estaba ronroneando cómodamente en la cama de Annie.

-¡Annie! ¿Este es tu gato? –preguntó Pansy emocionada cuando lo vio. -¡Es precioso!

Pansy cogió a Syann y empezó a arrullarlo y a mimarlo, mientras el gato se dejaba querer.

Una vez que ya estuvieron vestidas con sus pijamas de seda negra, Pansy se ofreció para peinarle a Annie sus largos tirabuzones castaños.

Sentadas en la cama, Pansy iba peinándole el pelo con su cepillo poco a poco.

-Annie, ¿qué te han parecido los chicos?

-Bueno, son muy majos todos.

Pansy soltó una risa.

-Vamos Annie, sabes a lo que me refiero. Venga cuenta, ¿quién te ha parecido más guapo? Somos amigas, me lo tienes que contar.

-Bueno, me han parecido todos muy guapos, la verdad.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-El que más guapo te ha parecido es…

-Creo… Creo que el que más guapo me ha parecido ha sido Draco.

Pansy hizo un gesto de triunfo.

-Es normal que Draco te parezca guapo, lo es. Es uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio.

Pansy por fin acabó de peinarle el pelo a Annie, y las dos se sentaron con las rodillas cruzadas en la cama.

-¿Y a ti Pansy? ¿Quién te parece el más guapo?

Pansy puso cara de confidencialidad, y le confesó en voz bajita:

-Bueno, a mí el más guapo me parece Blaisse.

Annie se rió suavemente.

-Pero bueno, no hay que centrarse sólo en los chicos de Slytherin, todos los días tenemos que estar guapas para todos. –Pansy le guiñó un ojo, divertida. –Mañana tendremos que prepararnos y ponernos perfectas. –dijo mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro bostezo.

Annie bostezó también, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta ahora.

-Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir Annie, cuando no duermo lo suficiente, me quedan unas ojeras espantosas. Buenas noches, que duermas bien.

Annie le dio las buenas noches, y se metió entre las sábanas, dejando caer su cabeza en las mullidas almohadas.

Nunca habría pensado que Pansy y los chicos le caerían tan bien.

De hecho, en el libro los describían malvados y ruines.

Pero a Annie le habían encantado, sobretodo Pansy.

Era tan simpática, tan espontánea, y tan amistosa que resultaba difícil no cogerle cariño desde el primer día.

Las apariencias a veces engañaban.

El sonido del agua contra el cristal era tan relajante como le había dicho Pansy antes.

Nunca había estado más cómoda en toda su vida.

Los pensamientos de Annie se fueron apagando, y los ojos se le fueron cerrando.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, arrullada por las suaves sábanas de seda, y el suave y constante golpeteo del agua contra el cristal, y pensando que a la mañana siguiente, empezaría por fin a aprender magia.


	10. Enfermería

Se despertó sobresaltada a la mañana siguiente.

Pansy estaba saltando encima de su cama y gritando.

-¡Despierta Annie! ¡Despierta!

Al ver que Annie la miraba como si fuera a asesinarla se sentó encima de ella.

-Vamos, venga, no me mires así, es hora de prepararse.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo Annie con un bostezo.

-Son las seis.

-¿¡Las seis?! ¡Pero si el desayuno empieza a las ocho y media!

Pansy hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

-¿No te acuerdas que tenemos que ponernos muy guapas? Venga, vete a la bañera.

Viendo los lentos movimientos de Annie y el esfuerzo que hacía por levantarse, Pansy dijo:

-Bueno, así no vamos a ninguna parte, mejor preparo yo la bañera y tú haces algo como coger tu albornoz y tus zapatillas.

Annie fue a su baúl a coger su albornoz y sus zapatillas de seda.

Pansy salió del baño justo después.

-No te puedes quejar, te he puesto sales, espuma y todo.

Entró en el baño, dejando su albornoz colgado.

Parecía que la bañera sólo tenía espuma, y un dulce olor de rosas salía de ella.

Se quitó el pijama, y metió un pie, y luego otro, para mirar si el agua estaba demasiado caliente, pero no, estaba a la temperatura perfecta.

Mientras se dejaba resbalar por la gigantesca bañera, cayendo en un mar de espuma de olor a rosas, Annie pensaba que Pansy era un tesoro.

Cuando al fin salió de la bañera, con el pelo aún húmedo, Pansy estaba enfrente del tocador, poniendo un montón de productos encima de este.

-¿Qué haces Pansy?

-Oh, estoy colocando todo lo que necesitamos para prepararnos. Yo por ejemplo necesito poción alisadora. Mucha.

Entonces Annie miró hacia su pelo por primera vez en toda la mañana, y le sorprendió ver que ya no estaba liso y perfecto como el día anterior, si no que estaba ondulado y con mucho volumen.

-Yo pensé que tu pelo natural era liso.

-Bueno, antes cuando lo tenía largo, lo era. Pero al cortarlo se puso así, y no lo aguanto. Pero nadie sabe esto Annie, así que tu no digas nada.

-No diré nada, tranquila. ¿Pero tus otras compañeras de habitación nunca lo han visto?

-No he tenido otras compañeras de habitación Annie. A mí me gustaba estar sola. Bueno, tuve a Millicent Bulstrode una vez, pero se despertaba como cinco minutos antes del desayuno, y para entonces, yo ya tenía el pelo perfecto. Me puse contigo de compañera por qué me caíste bien desde el primer momento. Pensé que serías mi mitad.

Pansy le sonrió a Annie con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bueno, a ver por dónde empiezo… Vamos a ver, con tu pelo no haremos nada, ya que es perfecto, con eses tirabuzones y tan largo y suave. Creo que a ti sólo te tenemos que maquillar un poco.- dijo mientras se echaba poción alisadora en el pelo.

Justo después, el pelo de Pansy lucía perfecto y brillante.

-Perfecto. Vamos a empezar con el maquillaje.

Pansy cogió un montón de cosas del tocador, y las puso al lado de Annie.

Entonces, comenzó a maquillarla.

Sus manos se movían con tal rapidez que ni se veían.

Cuando acabó, Annie tenía una piel de terciopelo, unas pestañas más largas y sedosas que antaño, y sus ojos esmeralda parecían aún más grandes.

Annie se miró en el espejo.

- Parece que no estoy maquillada.

-Ese es el truco. Además, eres tan guapa y perfecta que no te hace falta mucho más.

-No soy guapa y perfecta.

Pansy la miró como si nunca la hubiera visto.

-Por dios Annie, ¿alguna vez te has mirado a un espejo?

Annie se rió, y mientras Pansy acababa de retocarse, se vio guapa.

Se ayudaron a vestir mutuamente, para no estropearse el pelo, y cuando acabaron, estaban preciosas.

-Ahora sólo hay que esperar a qué los chicos caigan rendidos a nuestros pies Annie.

-Ahora qué lo dices Pansy, nos falta una cosa.

-¿Qué nos falta? ¿De qué me he olvidado?-dijo Pansy con el miedo pintado en sus facciones.

-Nos falta perfume. No podemos salir sin perfume.

-Oh, es verdad.

Pansy puso una cara maliciosa y fue a saltos a su tocador, cogiendo un gran frasco rosa.

Mientras, Annie estaba en su baúl, cogiendo un pequeño frasco color crema.

-¿A qué huele la tuya Pansy?

-A lavanda y rosas. ¿Y la tuya Annie?

-A caramelo y vainilla.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos perfectas. Y antes de salir por la puerta, recuerda Annie, que somos Slytherins, y pisamos fuerte.

Annie sintió una sensación de poderío y determinación al oír esta frase, y con decisión, atravesaron la puerta.

Abajo, en la sala común, ya estaban Theo, Blaisse y Draco.

-Vaya chicas, estáis preciosas.-dijo Blaisse con voz seductora.

-Oh, calla Blaisse.-dijo Pansy rodando los ojos.

Pero Annie notó que a Pansy se le iluminaron los ojos, y que las mejillas le enrojecieron.

Los típicos detalles que sólo una chica podría notar.

-Sí, sí, están preciosas, como siempre, ¿podemos irnos ya? Tengo hambre.

-¿Y cuándo no tienes tu hambre Theo?-dijo una voz burlona arrastrando las palabras.

-Cállate Draco. No tienes ni idea de los sentimientos de los demás.-dijo teatralmente.

Entonces todos se rieron, al tiempo que salían de la sala común.

Por los pasillos, los chicos se paraban a mirar a Annie con descaro, silbando y echando piropos de vez en cuando.

Blaisse, Theo y Pansy se reían y le daban a Annie codazos mientras andaban.

Annie caminaba con la cabeza agachada e intentaba lanzarles miradas de desdén a sus amigos, cosa que sólo los hacía reír más.

Entonces alguien la sujetó por los hombros, y le susurró al oído:

-No tiene porque molestarte, de todas formas es verdad.

Annie se giró sorprendida, y unos ojos fríos como el hielo le guiñaron un ojo, pícaramente.

-Gracias Draco.

Draco sonrió con su media sonrisa, y siguió caminando con andares de príncipe.

Annie sintió como algo de removía en su estómago, y se sorprendió a si misma admirando el andar de Draco.

Sacudió la cabeza, como tratando de quitar eses pensamientos de su cabeza, y atravesó las puertas del Gran Comedor, en el que en ese momento, reinaba el bullicio.

Se sentaron en el Gran Comedor, y mientras Annie buscaba qué comer, Theo ya tenía su plato lleno, y devoraba todo con ansiedad.

-Eh chicos, ¿a que no sabéis qué?-dijo Draco entusiasmado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Todos los de Slytherin se giraron, mirando a Draco expectantes.

Draco parecía encantando con tanta atención y empezó su historia con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

-Pues veréis, ya sabéis que ayer los dementores estuvieron en el tren, ¿no?

Todos asistieron con la cabeza.

-Pues me han contado, que… ¡Potter se desmayó!

Un coro de carcajadas prosiguió a esta revelación.

Entonces Draco hizo una parodia de desmayo, coreada por una carcajada general.

En ese momento, entraban Harry, Ron y Hermione al Gran Comedor, y Pansy gritó:

-¡Eh, Potter! ¡Potter! ¡Que vienen los dementores, Potter! ¡Uuuuuuuuuuh!

Todos volvieron a reír, divertidos, mientras Draco volvía a repetir su pantomima.

El desayuno se pasó rápido, y cuando ya todos tenían el estómago más que lleno, la comida desapareció, dejando a Theo echando maldiciones como un loco por no poder comer más.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?-dijo Annie mirando a Theo.

-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, creo, con los de Gryffindor.

Blaisse puso los ojos en blanco.

-Seguramente la clase estará basada en los nobles principios de regalar puntos a la sabelotodo de Granger y a San Potter. No me sorprendería mucho, la verdad.

Fueron caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el límite del bosque prohibido.

Hagrid estaba aguardando a sus alumnos en la puerta de su cabaña, cubierto con un abrigo peludo, y al lado de su perro.

-¡Vamos, daos prisa! ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para vosotros! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, seguidme!

Hagrid los condujo por el límite de los árboles del bosque prohibido, y después de cinco minutos, se encontraban ante un prado extenso donde no había nada.

-¡Acercaros! ¡Acercaros todos! Bien, lo primero que tenéis que hacer es abrir los libros.

-¿De qué modo? –dijo la fría voz de Draco.

-¿Qué? –dijo Hagrid.

-¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? –repitió.

Entonces sacó su ejemplar del libro, que había atado con una cuerda, y otros lo imitaron.

-¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? –dijo Hagrid decepcionado.

La clase negó con la cabeza.

Entonces Annie los miró a todos, después miró al profesor y dijo:

-Yo sí he sido capaz.

Todos la miraron, y Hagrid le sonrió, impresionado.

-Bueno Annie, explícale a tus compañeros como se abre.

-Tenéis que acariciarle el lomo. Mirad…

Cogió su libro, y le pasó el dedo índice por su lomo, haciendo que el libro se estremeciera, se abriera y se quedara tranquilo y sumiso en su mano.

Hagrid la miró, complacido.

-Perfecto. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

Los de Gryffindor se miraban entre ellos como si no pudieran creerlo, y Hermione Granger miraba a Annie como si la hubiera ofendido gravemente.

-Bueno chicos, no os mováis, voy a por las criaturas.

Se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista.

-Qué sorpresa. –dijo Blaise. La sabelotodo de Granger no ha conseguido abrir el libro. Quién lo diría. Parece ser que los de Gryffindor estáis en decadencia.

Hermione miró hacia otro lado con porte altivo, como si no hubiera oído las palabras de Blaisse.

Los de Slytherin rieron con ganas.

-Cierra la boca Zabbini. –dijo Harry visiblemente enfadado.

-Cuidado, Potter, hay un dementor detrás de ti. –dijo Draco.

-¡Uuuuuuuuh! –gritaron algunos chicos señalando hacia la otra parte del prado.

Trotando con Hagrid, dirigiéndose a ellos, se encontraban doce extrañas criaturas.

Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola, de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza, de águila gigante.

Su pico parecía de metal, y sus ojos eran naranjas.

Las garras de sus patas delanteras debían medir quince centímetros por lo menos, y parecían armas mortales.

Cada animal llevaba en su cuello un grueso collar de cuero negro, atado a una gran cadena. Hagrid sostenía las cadenas de todas las criaturas.

Hagrid llegó a dónde estaban ellos y los ató a la cerca, mientras todos retrocedían.

-¡Hipogrifos! –dijo Hagrid satisfecho. –¿A que son bonitos?

Annie tenía que admitir que eran muy bonitos, todos tenían colores únicos y diferentes, y cada una de sus plumas parecía perfecta.

-Venga –dijo Hagrid frotándose las manos. –Acercaros un poco.

Nadie se acercó.

-Bueno, lo primero que tenéis que saber, es que los hipogrifos son muy orgullosos, tremendamente orgullosos. Se molestan con muchísima facilidad. Nunca, jamás en vuestra vida, ofendáis a un hipogrifo. Podría ser lo último que hicierais. Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento a la hora de la presentación. Son animales muy educados. Tenéis que ir hacia él, inclinaros, y esperar. Si él responde con una inclinación de cabeza, querrá decir que os permite tocarlo. Si no os responde, bueno… Mejor que os alejéis, puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

La mayoría de la clase se alejó aún más de los hipogrifos.

-Bien Harry, vamos, ven, no seas tímido.

Harry avanzaba entre el prado, acercándose a Hagrid y a un hipogrifo gris.

-Bueno Hagrid, este es Buckbeack. Inclínate y espera Harry, vamos.

Harry hizo lo que Hagrid le pedía, y cuando Harry ya empezaba a caminar de espaldas para reunirse otra vez con la clase, el hipogrifo correspondió su saludo.

Annie se había quedado hipnotizada mirando a un hipogrifo que le devolvía la mirada serenamente, así que no sabía muy bien cuando había pasado, pero de repente, Harry estaba a lomos del hipogrifo surcando el cielo.

Sobrevolaron el prado y aterrizaron, seguidos de un montón de aplausos por parte de los alumnos de Gryffindor.

Motivados por el éxito que había tenido Harry, muchos alumnos corrieron al prado, para hacerle reverencias a su hipogrifo.

Muchos tuvieron que retroceder, ya que algunos de los hipogrifos no parecían muy dispuestos a doblar las rodillas.

Blaisse y Draco cogieron a Buckbeack, el mismo hipogrifo que Harry había montado, mientras que Pansy y Annie eligieron uno de color miel.

Draco estaba dándole suaves palmaditas en el pico a Buckbeack, con expresión divertida.

-Esto es muy fácil –dijo arrastrando las ía que ser fácil, si Potter fue capaz… ¿A qué no eres peligroso? ¿Lo eres, bestia asquerosa?

Annie lo vio venir antes de que a Draco le diera tiempo a asustarse.

Reaccionó y se metió entre Draco y Buckbeack, extendiendo las manos encima de su cabeza.

El hipogrifo se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras, tratando de alcanzar a Draco, pero al ver a Annie, sorprendentemente, se tranquilizó, y se arrodilló ante ella.

Annie se giró, y vio la expresión agradecida e impresionada de Draco detrás.

Entonces Harry fue junto a ellos.

-Muy bien Anie, realmente lo has hecho muy bien, ¡genial! Tú y Harry habéis sido los mejores de la clase, 10 puntos para vuestras respectivas casas. Bueno, la clase ha terminado, podéis marcharos.

Iban caminando hacia las mazmorras, a paso tranquilo, mientras oían a Hermione Granger murmurar bastante molesta, y a Blaisse hablar como una cotorra.

-¡Vaya Annie! A parte de ser preciosa, eres más lista que Granger, quién lo diría.

En el Gran Comedor, a la hora de la cena, la mesa de Slytherin hacía con diferencia, mucho más ruido que cualquier otra.

Los chicos y chicas de Slytherin estaban alrededor de Annie, preguntándole por su aventura con Buckbeack, que ahora era famosa en todo el colegio.

Pero Annie no se centraba mucho en esto, ya que había algo que la peocupaba.

Draco no había ido a cenar.

Después de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, no lo habían vuelto a ver.

Annie estaba muy preocupada, pero aún así, no dijo nada, y comió tranquila hablando con Pansy, Blaisse y Theo.

Cuando acabó la cena, todos salieron del Gran Comedor ordenadamente, pero cuando iban en dirección a las mazmorras de Slytherin, la profesora McGonagall los interceptó a los tres.

-Hagan el favor de acompañarme a la enfermería, hay algo que deben ver.

Los tres estaban extrañados, pero siguieron a la profesora por el pasillo.

-Esta profesora cada día está más loca. Es la edad, se acaban volviendo locos todos.- dijo Blaisse muy seguro.

Llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería, y cuando la profesora McGonagall la abrió, las sonrisas burlonas que había en sus caras se esfumaron.

Draco estaba en una camilla de la enfermería.


End file.
